Specialist
by tht1chck
Summary: Will most likely be a series of one-shots that will gravitate around the time that Archangel vacationed on Omega.


**DISCLAIMER; The Mass Effect Universe belongs to Bioware. **

* * *

The Turian covered in thick blue armor was cutting deep into her skin as he pushed her harder against the wall, his talon circling a soft spot on her forearm, effortlessly tearing the flesh apart in its path.

"Fuck you Drav!" she managed to snarl through clenched teeth as the Turian merely chuckled against her struggles.

"Not the answer I'm looking for Vayden…" Drav crooned as he stopped engraving the circle into her skin and started outlining the wound with another line, a deeper oval shape to line around the already perfectly cut circle on her forearm.

"I paid our fees! It was all there! It's not my issue if some of your fucking men are-" she was cut off as the Turian suddenly dropped her and glanced around the alleyway. He held his head a little higher and muttered under his breath as he reached for one of the weapons at his side. The Turian leaned in close to Vayden on the ground, gripping onto the forearm he had just sliced into-causing her to wince-and mustered up what looked like to the human, a smirk.

"I warned you once, and now I'll be back, don't you dare forget that your _mine_ now, and if you do, then I'll be paying your mother a little visit…" his mandibles that were just grazing her neck sent a chill down her spine as he pulled away and moved silently down the alleyway.

Vayden watched him go until his sulky figure disappeared around a corner, then suddenly a single shot rang out followed by a loud thud. The human hastily stood and instead of running in the opposite direction, she ran to where the Turian had disappeared and stopped in her tracks, There on the ground lay the Turian Drav, dead, blue blood splattered against a dumpsters walls, the brilliant white markings that decorated his face barley recognizable, the shot from the sniper was clean but the mess was not. Vayden fell to her knees next to the Turian and could feel tears start to stream down her cheeks.

"Shit… _shit_!" she whispered to herself ignoring the stinging coming from her arm and hastily wiped the tears away. "Now what am I going to do? The Blue Suns are going to think I fucking murdered this asshole…" her contemplations were interrupted as a loud thud landed a few feet away from her. Instincts kicking in from living on Omega for so many years, she snatched up Drav's fallen pistol and raised the weapon up towards the impending figure.

"Don't come any closer!" she could hear the firmness in her voice and kept her head up, briefly wondering where this nerve was seeping from. Slowly she stood as the figure disregarded her commands and stopped just as they came into the light.

"Your translator must be malfunctioning," she said taking a casual step back, suddenly aware of her hands gripping the pistol aiming at the stranger ahead, and got a look at what Darv had sliced into her skin. It was the marking of a Blue Suns agent, it was messy, but the design was clearly legible. "Shit…" she muttered taking a step back as the figure before her reached behind themselves and unhinged the sniper rifle strapped to their back. "Shit…" she cursed again realizing this was her savior and denouncer.

She dropped the pistol to her side and looked over to the figure standing under the light, it reminded her of some of the antique books she discovered up in her grandparents basement when they passed away back on Earth so many years ago.

_What was that book called? A Hero of the Night… someone this city didn't deserve._

"Look, I'm not saying thank you, not that you didn't help me out, but now… _Now_…" she could feel the tears brimming on her eyes again as she dropped her gaze to the ground, the pistol hung loosely in her grip as her forearm started to tingle again. "Now, I'm probably going to _have_ to serve the Blue Suns to get out of this debt…"

Vayden would most likely be held responsible for the death of the Blue Sun operative, surely this would come back on her and her mother. Drav after all, was their 'protection' in the Gozu district from the other, nastier things that ran this city, his protection for a pretty nice fee, that is. The Turian had done his job and sheltered them in some nasty situations, but he was like a double edged sword, the threats he was just making ensured her a spot on the Blue Suns frontline because of a few days late of 'rent.' He had even sent out the message to one of their command centers just moments before he took off to investigate the sound that ended his life. The frontlines with that organization might as well have been a death sentence on her part.

Vayden ran a hand through her dark brown hair and gasped when the figure was suddenly right next to her, they gently moved her forearm up to get a better view of it in the light and then suddenly a cooling sensation overpowered the stinging as the light of their omni-tool started to glow.

They were wearing a helmet so she couldn't tell who it was, but then again she could tell it was another Turian. Male or female, their name, she would probably never know. She had heard of the vigilante Turian stalking through the slums of Omega, perhaps she _was_ lucky they were watching from rooftops.

"You won't have to worry about the Blue Suns," Archangel kept his voice low as he continued to mend her arm; wrapping it in gauze he had taken out from his armor.

She looked up at the Turian and tried to imprint that voice into her memory. She wasn't sure what he meant but a wave of relief suddenly washed over her as he finished up his work and took a quick step back.

"I hope you're right_…_" she watched his helmet nod, and then he turned and slowly vanished into the darkness of the alleyway.

_Thank you… __**Archangel**__._

* * *

**A/N; Testing the waters a bit, still wondering where I'll be taking this story in the future.**


End file.
